How I met your father
by chocobi6
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski filent le parfait amour. Mais que se passe t-il quand tout bascule et que vous vous retrouvez seul, au bord du gouffre?
1. Chapter 1-I met your father in the woods

How I met your father

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sterek

Avertissement: Relation H/H

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà ; après plusieurs mois sans rien poster sur , je me suis boostée (et on m'a boosté ; hein mat). D'ailleurs je tenais à préciser que le titre de cette fanfiction m'a été inspiré par Skayt :B Cette fic ne sera pas très longue, j'espère que vous allez quand même l'apprécier ! Bonne lecture :)

**/o/**

Derek était assis face au monde, face à l'immensité qui l'entourait. Il était seul, ses yeux étaient voilés de tristesse. Une tristesse infinie.

Soudainement, il se baissa, fronçant les sourcils ; signe qui montrait son étonnement, il ramassa délicatement un bout de papier qui était tombé de la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il se questionna un moment avant de se décider à l'observer de plus près. Une photo, c'était une photo. Une simple photo qui marquait le commencement de toute une histoire.

**/o/**

Derek cuisinait des pancakes en attendant le retour de son fils, Andrew, âgé de 11 ans à peine.

Le lycanthrope n'était pas très expérimenté dans le domaine de la cuisine mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Disons qu'il avait eu un excellent professeur. Un excellent professeur, certes, mais qui avait le don de transformer une cuisine en un véritable champs de bataille dont on ne voyait ni le début ni la fin. On pouvait voir de la farine qui jonchait les murs et le sol, du sucre se mélangeant à la farine en plus d'être étalé sur les plans de travail, et ne parlons même pas des oeufs qui se retrouvaient un peu partout sauf là où ils auraient dû être. Une fois Derek avait même trouvé un oeuf dans la corbeille à fruits, qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise !

_Stiles Stilinski_, un jeune adolescent légèrement hyperactif sur les bords, rempli de joie de vivre et souriant chaque jour à la vie.

Stiles avait été l'homme qui partageait la vie de Derek, l'homme qui l'avait rendu heureux il y a encore deux années de ça. Mais du jour au lendemain, de la joie à la tristesse, tout avait basculé. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant dans la vie de Derek Hale.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, brun, les cheveux en bataille, portant des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il déboula dans la pièce, jetant son sac sur le sol et sautant sur la tabouret le plus proche.

"-Hey, papa ! s'exclama t-il.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée? lui demanda Derek tout en mettant les pancakes dans une assiette pour les donner à l'enfant.

-En fait... elle serait super si tu me parlais de... papa, avoua Andrew en fixant son père dans les yeux.

-Euh... Maintenant?

-Oui, maintenant."

**/o/**

Derek et Andrew s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Le lycanthrope croisa les bras sur ses genoux et lança un rapide coup d'oeil à son fils, assis à ses côtés. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_Derek se trouvait dans la forêt après avoir découvert le corps, enfin plutôt la moitié du corps de sa soeur ; Laura. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et une conversation : deux adolescents, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, errant dans la forêt à la recherche d'un objet perdu._

_"-J'ai déjà entendu ça ; c'est une infection spéciale, avait commencé le dénommé Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres._

_-Tu es sérieux? l'avait questionné l'autre en s'arrêtant soudainement de marcher._

_-Oui. On appelle ça la "lycanthropie"._

_-C'est pas bon? s'était inquiété son ami._

_-Non, c'est la pire."_

_Le bon dieu était décidément cruel avec Derek Hale. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de lui fourer deux énargumènes pareils dans les pattes?_

_"-Une fois par mois, avait continué Stiles, essayant de garder son sérieux face à l'incrédulité de son ami._

_-Une fois? s'étonna l'autre, plissant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur._

_-Durant la pleine lune. AHOUUUUH ! imita l'adolescent en se moquant de Scott, ce qui lui valut un coup sur l'épaule de la part de l'autre."_

_Deux gamins. Deux stupides gamins qui empiétaient sur le territoire privé de Derek Hale._

_Les deux adolescents qui avançaient dans la forêt continuèrent leur discussion, l'un traitant l'autre de loup-garou pour plaisanter ; ce qui au final s'avérerait n'être pas une simple plaisanterie mais une pure et dure réalité._

_"-J'aurais juré qu'il était là, râla Scott, que Derek voyait maintenant dans son champs de vision. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf arrivait..."_

_Fichu adolescents. Ils étaient juste venus voir si le corps de sa soeur était encore là._

_"-Mon inhalateur est tombé."_

_Derek s'en était douté. Il le savait même depuis qu'il avait entendu les deux adolescents approcher. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement venus pour le corps, principalement oui ; mais aussi pour chercher l'inhalateur de Scott._

_"-Le tueur a dû déplacer le corps, supposa Stiles._

_-Pas mon inhalateur j'espère, ce truc vaut 80 dollars ! s'exclama Scott en soulevant des feuilles sur le sol._

_Derek était apparu en un instant derrière les deux garçons, les fixant d'un regard noir. Ils étaient sur sa propriété après tout._

_Stiles qui était toujours debout sursauta et tapa son compagnon pour le prévenir de la venue d'un inconnu. (pas si inconnu que ça...)_

_Le lycanthrope s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, portant comme toujours sa fameuse veste en cuir._

_"-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? questionna t-il d'un ton dur. C'est une propriété privée._

_-Désolé, on ne savait pas, se justifia Stiles._

_-On cherchait juste quelque chose, continue l'autre. Euh... oublie ça, se rattrapa t-il en croisant le regard de Derek."_

_Ce dernier lui balança son inhalateur à la figure avant de faire demi tour_

_"-Je dois aller travailla... annonça Scott à son ami._

_-C'était Derek Hale! s'écria Stiles en le secouant. Tu te souviens? Il est plus vieux que nous..._

_-Me souvenir de quoi?_

_-De sa famille ! Ils sont morts dans un incendie il y a dix ans, lui rappela l'autre._

_-Pourquoi revenir?_

_-Viens."_

**_/o/_**

Andrew resta pensif quelques instants avant d'interroger son père.

"-Alors c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Stiles? Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills pendant que lui et Scott cherchaient le corps... enfin la moitié du corps? De Laura?

-Je te donne beaucoup d'informations d'un coup mais oui, c'était notre toute première rencontre même si lui me connaissait déjà avant, quand dix ans plus tôt Kate avait mis le feu à notre manoir, assassinant toute ma famille sauf ton oncle Peter et ma soeur Cora. Le père de Stiles était le shérif de Beacon Hills, il avait donc été mis au courant de l'affaire même si c'était encore un enfant à cette époque, expliqua Derek.

-Et cette histoire de loup-garou ... oui ! Tu m'en avais parlé avec Stiles une fois ! Scott était aussi un loup-garou?

-Oui, il avait été transformé par Peter, quand il était encore alpha. Scott est devenu lui-même un alpha par la suite.

-Continue de me raconter, s'il-te-plaît."

Derek avait mal. Son coeur se serrait dès qu'il devait parler de Stiles à quelqu'un, dès qu'il devait prononcer son nom, même du bout des lèvres. C'était son devoir que d'en parler à Andrew, Stiles avait également été son père après tout. Pourquoi en faisait t-il un sujet tabou? Tout simplement parce que la vue de Derek se brouillait dès que l'image de son ancien amour se formait dans son esprit.

_Stiles._

Pourquoi ce bougre d'hyperactif l'avait t-il laissé avec une plaie béante dans le coeur?

Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. _Jamais_.

_Scott, Stiles, Derek et le reste de la meute étaient relativement occupés. Avec les créatures qui peuplaient Beacon Hills ils n'avaient jamais le temps de souffler pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils n'avaient plus aucun temps pour eux. C'est pourquoi Stiles avait proposé une sortie en forêt à toute la meute : Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Jackson et lui-même. Tous avaient bien entendu râlé en essayant de se trouver des excuses (ne nous attardons pas sur l'avis de Jackson qui trouvait l'idée de l'hyperactif "complètement pourrie"). Mais à force d'insistance, ils avaient fini par céder pour faire plaisir à Stiles._

_Jackson traînait des pieds à l'arrière de la meute, bras croisés sur son torse, ne se gênant aucunement pour fusiller du regard le fils Stilinski._

_"-Tu vas vraiment finir par me transpercer le dos en me fusillant avec tes yeux, Jackson, se moqua Stiles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil._

_-Ca serait pas du luxe, un peu de vacances à plus t'entendre parler, grommela l'autre en tournant la tête._

_-Arrête donc de faire tout ce cinéma pour une petite balade en pleine nature ! ajouta Lydia en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son copain."_

_Laissant Jackson à ses bouderies infantiles, les autres continuèrent leur promenade tout en profitant du paysage qui s'offrait à eux._

_On ne pourrait pas ajouter "dans un calme complet et relaxant" étant donné qu'un certain hyperactif prénommé Stiles sautait partout , s'extasiait sur tout et embêtait tout le monde. Enfin, surtout Jackson._

_Stiles avait quitté le chemin de la randonnée où se trouvaient ses amis pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de vérifier quelque chose. Il avait repéré un objet qui brillait près d'un ravin._

_"-J'en ai pour trois secondes! Non même pas deux ! Ou une peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins !"_

_Il s'était rapproché assez et s'était accroupi près de l'objet inconnu. Une simple bague que le soleil reflétait. Inintéressant._

_Stiles allait faire demi tour quand il dérapa sur un caillou et ne put se rattraper à temps. Il dégringola, sans aucune prise pouvant le sortir de ce pétrin, et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Il se savait perdu. Stiles Stilinski n'avait plus qu'à faire ses prières car sa fin était proche. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que sa vie ne soit terminée et qu'il tombe définitivement dans le néant. Et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Etait-il déjà mort?_

_Il cria à l'aide, se demandant si il criait vraiment ou si c'était seulement dans un murmure. Il essaya d'agripper la moindre chose qu'il apercevait dans sa folle chute qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin. De la terre. De la terre à perte de vue. Un vide complet l'attendait quand la terre s'arrêterait enfin._

_Il continuait de chuter, de crier, s'époumonant, n'aillant plus aucune force. Quand tout à coup, il sentit une main lui agripper le poignet et le remonter. Il était à bout de force, littéralement. Se demandant si il n'était pas tout simplement mort sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentait pourtant une chaleur rassurante contre lui, mais était-ce réel? Ou bien le fruit de son imagination? On le souleva. Quelqu'un lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, rassurant:_

_"-Rester tranquille avec nous le temps d'une balade c'était vraiment trop demander? Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie..."_

_Stiles ne distinguait plus ce qui était réel, il avait l'horrible impression de nager en plein rêve. En plein cauchemar. Il pensait pourtant reconnaître cette voix, cette voix qu'il avait entendu tant de fois. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, son esprit était tout embrumé._

_"-Hey ! Ouvre les yeux Stiles ! Je suis là... tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter."_

_Derek._

_Stiles entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, se demandant si tout ceci avec un quelconque sens, si il allait sortir indemne de ce cauchemar. Que faisait-il dans les bras de Derek Hale? Pourquoi celui-ci semblait si inquiet pour lui? Il avait un mal de chien à réfléchir, un terrible mal de crâne lui broyait la tête. Le réduisant à un sentiment d'impuissance total._

_"-Stiles ! Tu as fait une grosse chute, tu as dégringolé le long du ravin et tu t'es cogné la tête contre un rocher, si je n'étais pas venu vérifier où tu étais, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, lui apprit le lycanthrope en le fixant d'un air inquiet._

_-D-Derek... je suis vivant? murmura l'humain."_

_C'était bête mais Stiles avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il irait bien, qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était juste bêtement tombé._

_Voilà. Une bête chute sans conséquence._

_"-Bien sûr, idiot ! Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Laisse moi juste jeter un coup d'oeil à ta tête, tu as fait une sacré chute, murmura le brun._

_-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Derek? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix."_

_Les yeux verts émeraude de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles. L'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé. Comment un homme pouvait avoir des yeux aussi parfait?_

_"-Je t'amène à l'hôpital, annonça le jeune Hale._

_-C'est pas la peine, je vais bien, le rassura l'autre._

_-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis."_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient écoulées sur les joues déjà humides de Derek. Il marqua une pause dans son récit pour les essuyer du revers de la main.

_C'est à partir de ce jour que tout avait commencé. Stiles s'était mis à appeler Derek dès qu'il avait besoin de lui, d'un soutient, ou d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ; et Derek avait été là à chaque instant, lui apportant soutient et réconfort._

_Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une forte amitié entre les deux hommes, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais il y avait une alchimie entre eux, des regards qui ne trompent pas, des mots, des paroles, des gestes, des vannes qui coloraient les joues de Stiles et qui mettaient Derek mal à l'aise... Ils s'aimaient, incontestablement. Du verbe "aimer" et non pas "apprécier"._

_Un soir, après une sortie avec la meute, Derek avait proposé à l'hyperactif de le ramener chez lui vu que ce dernier était venu avec Scott et n'avait par conséquent pas pris sa très chère jeep. Il avait eu droit à des monologues dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens durant toute la durée du trajet. Quand Derek était arrivé devant la maison des Stilinski, Stiles était descendu de la voiture après avoir hésité un moment, comme si il avait quelque chose à dire mais que rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était finalement rentré chez lui après avoir salué le lycanthrope. _

_Quelques minutes après, Stiles avait monté les escalier et se trouvait maintenant à la porte de sa chambre, le doigt sur l'interrupteur. Quand il appuya sur celui-ci ; quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir le jeune Hale confortablement installé sur son lit, un magasine entre les mains._

_"-AAAAAAAH! s'écria l'hyperactif en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son cri._

_-Tais toi ! Ton père va se ramener si tu cries comme ça !"_

_Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._

_"-Stiles tout va bien? s'inquiéta le shérif, un étage plus bas._

_-Euh oui, tout va super bien, 'pa ! J'ai juste vu une... araignée. Une ENORME araignée."_

_Derek leva les yeux du magasine pour lancer un regard noir à Stiles._

_"-Tu viens de me traiter d'araignée ou je rêve?_

_-Tu rêves pas, s'était esclaffé l'autre en claquant la porte."_

_C'est à ce moment là que sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, Stiles et Derek s'étaient fixés dans les yeux, ne prononçant plus un mot de peur de briser le charme installé entre eux._

_Le jeune Hale s'était levé du lit d'un mouvement et s'était rapproché de la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le jeune Stilinski qui tenait toujours la poignée dans sa main._

_"-Derek... je crois bien avoir cassé la poignée de la porte, se mit nerveusement à rire Stiles en brandissant ladite poignée devant la tête de Derek. Et j'ai claqué la porte..._

_-J'en conclus donc qu'on est enfermés dans ta chambre? sourit malicieusement Derek._

_-Tu conclus vachement bien !"_

_Derek caressa lentement la main de Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent avant de lui faire lâcher la poignée qui tomba sur le sol. Il déposa les mains de l'hyperactif sur ses hanches d'un geste sensuel._

_Stiles ne se fit pas prier deux fois._

_Le lycanthrope approcha son visage de celui de Stiles et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif. Le baiser dura longtemps. Derek plaqua Stiles contre la porte ; tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant unique._

_"-Derek... je crois bien que je t'aime, souffla Stiles."_

**/o/**

Derek ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous les instants de cette scène qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait omis certains détails en racontant ce moment à son fils ; mais le principal était là : ce jour là marquait le commencement d'une histoire, d'une histoire où Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient plus quittés.

"-Papa, je veux que tu continues à me raconter... quémanda Andrew en sortant son père de ses pensées.

-Un autre jour, Andrew, tu en as assez appris pour aujourd'hui."

Oui, Derek avait tout le temps de conter à son fils son histoire avec _Stiles Stilinski._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction "**How I met your father**". J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous reviendrez lire la suite très prochainement !


	2. Chapter 2 - Your father made me crazy

How I met your father

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sterek

Avertissement: Relation H/H

Note de l'auteur: Oh mon dieu ce retard immense ! J'ai trop honte! Il faut dire qu'avec la rentrée et tout ... je n'ai absolument pas trouvé le temps d'écrire ! Je suis impardonnable ! Cela dit, ce chapitre est relativement long donc j'espère qu'il m'excusera un peu ! Merci à vous !

* * *

Ce jour-là, Stiles et Derek décidèrent d'aller au cinéma ensemble. Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de constater qu'ils avaient oublié de prendre de quoi payer la séance.

Après un coup d'oeil explicite et un "non" cathégorique venant de Derek, Stiles décida tout de même de partir en courant à l'arrière de l'amphithéâtre.

"-Ce garçon me rendra fou, se désespéra Derek en partant à la suite de son conjoint."

Stiles attendait sagement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre en pointant du doigt la porte "interdit au public".

"-Stiles... commença Derek en se tournant vers son amant.

-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, renchérit l'autre en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du lycanthrope pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.

-... il en est hors de question.

-On n'a pas d'argent pour payer la séance... on n'a pas le choix !

-On peut tout simplement partir et on reviendra un autre jour.

-"Il en est hors de question", cita Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse et en tournant la tête.

-Sinon quoi? le nargua l'autre.

-Sinon... sinon pas de tusaisquoi ce soir.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Oh que oui.

-Sérieusement?

-Oh que oui.

-Stiles...

-Youpi, on y va ! s'écria le cadet en s'élançant en direction de la porte interdite.

-J'ai pas dit oui !

-Mais tu aurais fini par le dire, je suis génial ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent.

-Le roi des emmerdeurs oui !

-Allez Derek, tu vas pas nous faire ton caca-garou quand même? s'amusa Stiles en s'approchant de l'aîné.

-Finissons-en, céda l'autre."

Stiles faisait le guet pendant que Derek tentait vainement de déverrouiller la porte.

"-Stiles ! J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, s'impatienta Derek.

-Défonce-la, ce sera plus rapide.

-Et plus bruyant.

-Plus efficace.

-Plus illégal.

-C'est illégal de toute façon. Allez Derek ! Je vais pas faire le guet pendant trois heures !

-Tu le fais déjà à plein temps, s'amusa Derek, visiblement fier de son jeu de mots.

-Ahah ahah ahah, répliqua le plus jeune, sarcastique. Je te figure que toi aussi, monsieur le loup-garou."

Le lycanthrope recula de quelques pas avant de courir vers la porte pour finalement la défoncer dans un bruit de fracas infernal.

"-Si il y a des caméras de surveillance on est cuits! ! s'exclama Derek en attrapant Stiles par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite."

Les deux hommes coururent à une vitesse phénoménale dans les couloirs, Hale traînant Stilinski derrière lui. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas approcher et Derek plaqua Stiles contre un mur, une main sur sa bouche lui intimant le silence.

Quand le bruit s'éloigna enfin, l'aîné relâcha le captif et tenta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Personne.

"-Et beh ! T'y vas pas de main morte dis moi ! constata le plus jeune en remettant en place ses vêtements dorénavant froissés.

-Chut ! j'ai fait ça parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir ! se justifia Derek."

Ce dernier prit l'autre par la main et ils continuèrent leur course, tous les sens en éveil. Une porte sur leur gauche indiquait "WC". Seulement, dans la précipitation, aucun des deux conjoints ne s'aperçut que ce n'était pas des toilettes pour hommes mais pour femmes. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur puis se jetèrent dans un cabinet et fermèrent la porte à clef pour souffler un peu.

"-Pfiouuu on peut enfin souffler ! s'exclama Stiles en se laissant glisser le long du mur."

Derek en fit de même, glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

"-J'aime bien quand on prend des risques, susurra le cadet à l'oreille de l'aîné.

-On pourrait en prendre encore plus, tu sais, chuchota Derek en descendant sa main valide le long du torse de son conjoint.

-Oh je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."

Derek commençait à peine à embrasser Stiles quand ils entendirent des gens pénétrer dans les toilettes. Le loup-garou plaqua ses lèvres plus fort sur celles de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de parler.

"-La soirée chez Emilie était d'enfer samedi soir ! s'exclama une voix féminine en faisant couler de l'eau.

-Mieux que ça encore! Thomas ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de la soirée ! renchérit une deuxième voix."

Derek et Stiles s'arrêtèrent net. Des femmes dans les toilettes pour hommes?

"-Derek... qu'est-ce que des femmes font dans des toilettes pour hommes? chuchota Stiles.

-Aucune idée... ça craint en tout cas."

Les deux hommes attendirent en silence. D'autres filles entrèrent dans les WC. Et puis encore d'autres.

"-Bon sang... je commence à me demander si ce serait pas nous, qui nous sommes trompés! s'affola le lycanthrope.

-Bah... c'est pas si grave que ça, si?

-Et on fait comment pour sortir, dis moi?

-Bah... on sort en mode "naturel" tu vois?

-Ouais : deux hommes dans la même cabin dans des toilettes pour femmes. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

-Bah... ouais?"

Derek fusilla Stiles du regard avant de déverrouiller la porte de la cabine et de tenter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Deux filles se remaquillaient en riant devant un miroir.

"-Et merde! jura le loup en refermant le loquet.

-On sort en mode naturel je te dis ! Elles y verront que du feu !

-Toi et tes plans foireux... je croyais que tu avais toujours de bonnes idées!

-Ouais bah c'est toujours mieux que pas de plan du tout n'empêche!"

Sur ces paroles, Stiles se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte dans la volée. Une des filles, intriguée, se retourna et lâcha son mascara de surprise en voyant un homme sortir d'une cabine. Ah bah non. Pas un homme : deux hommes. Et dans la même cabine, qui plus est.

"-Euh Derek... on essaie toujours de rester naturels ou...

-Cours!"

Les deux filles crièrent d'un cri perçant qui transperça les tympans des deux amants. Tant de remue-ménage alerta un vigile qui ouvrit la porte des toilettes, arme à la main.

"-Il se passe quoi ici? s'enquit t-il.

-Rien du tout m'sieur, on faisait que passer ! sourit Stiles en se frayant un passage pour sortir, suivi de Derek.

-Et oh vous deux ! Vous allez où comme ça?

-On sort. Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, pas vrai, Derek? A moins qu'on donne l'illusion de sortir alors qu'en fait, on va rester planter là très sagement à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Si vous avez du blanc dans les yeux. Mais tout le monde a du blanc dans les yeux, à part si on est anormalement constitué, vous voyez? En fait je pense qu'on va juste se contenter de sortir. La sortie c'est bien par là?

-Vous restez ici, leur ordonna le vigile.

-On a fait quelque chose de mal?

-Vérifions ça tout de suite. Il s'est passé quoi très exactement? demanda le garde aux filles, toujours plantées bêtement devant le miroir.

-Oh et bien... ils étaient tous les deux dans cette cabine, s'enquit l'une des filles en se remettant du gloss sur les lèvres tout en pointant un des WC.

-Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez là-dedans? demanda l'adulte.

-Ca vous convient si je vous réponds "privé? demanda Stiles.

-Stiles, arrête... souffla Derek.

-Fichez moi le camps d'ici et que ça saute !"

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Derek l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie.

"-Et le cinéma alors?

-Oublie le cinéma. On va au restaurant ce soir."

oOo

Stiles était intrigué et excité : il allait au restaurant avec Derek pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Sur le chemin, il sautait partout, s'agrippait au cou de son amant et chantonnait même gaiement par moments.

"-Stiles, tu veux bien te calmer? Pour mon bien et pour celui des gens qui te regardent, chuchota le lycanthrope.

-Me calmer? Mais je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme ! Le calme incarné, plus calme que le calme lui-même ! C'est possible d'être plus calme que le calme? Plus plus hein, pas plus moins ! Tu me suis toujours Derek? Parce que tu sais, là, je suis vraiment calme ! Pourquoi je serais pas calme d'ailleurs? Roh et puis : je suis calme Derek ! Ah et je m'en fous des gens qui me regardent, au fait.

-Même si c'est ton père, qui te regarde? murmura le loup-garou, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres."

L'adolescent lâcha le bras de son amant et se recula d'un bond, observant les alentours, à l'affût.

"-Ca te dérangerait autant que ça, qu'il nous voit ensemble? bouda l'aîné.

-Derek... on en a déjà parlé. Je suis pas prêt, c'est tout... Ca fait que quelques mois qu'on sort ensemble.

-Ca fait des mois que tu me répètes ça... justement.

-On en reparle plus tard, d'accord? murmura l'hyperactif en enlaçant tendrement son amoureux. Pensons plutôt au restaurant !"

Et c'était reparti... un Stiles intenable qui courait de partout. Derek aurait pu s'y attendre, en même temps. Ne _jamais_ sortir avec un _Stiles Stilinski_ dans un endroit public, règle n°1.

"-Let's go mi amigo ! s'exclama l'adolescent en entraînant le loup à sa suite.

-Y a que toi qui peux mélanger de l'anglais et de l'espagnol dans une même phrase sans que ça fasse bizarre.

-Du spanglish très cher, du spanglish !"

oOo

Derek et Stiles arrivèrent au restaurant en début de soirée. Le loup avait réservé une table pour deux magnifique, dans un endroit plus que romantique. Le cadet était aux anges, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

"-Wouah ! C'est magnifique ici ! commenta l'adolescent en sautillant sur place.

-Attention Stiles, évite de tout... commença Derek."

SCRASH! Une assiette se brisa sur le sol.

"-...casser.

-Oups..."

Après ce petit incident fini et les dédommagements payés, les deux amants purent prendre place en attendant que leur repas soit servi. Ils discutaient paisiblement, leurs mains entrelacées.

"-Merciiii Dereknounet, j'adore cet endroit ! s'exclama Stiles.

-Dereknounet... j'aime ce surnom, ça sonne bien.

-Bien sûr que ça sonne bien ! Vu que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !"

La soirée se déroula à merveilles, le dessert fut servie et bien sûr, Stiles s'empressa de le brandir à deux mains, les yeux pétillants de de gourmandise à la vue de cette glace à la vanille surmontée de chantilly et de coulis de chocolat.

Sauf que quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit.

"-Stiles... on a un problème, chuchota Derek en fixant quelque chose derrière Stiles.

-Hmm? Tu m'as parlé? demanda l'humain sans grand intérêt, lorgnant sa glace.

-STILES ! Cache toi sous la table, tout de suite !

-Tu vas bien Derek?"

L'adolescent se tourna pour voir ce que son amant regardait et il plongea de son plein grès sous la table en apercevant Scott qui entrait dans le restaurant.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'en sautant de cette manière, sa glace lui tomberait sur la tête, lui dégoulinant partout sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Il enleva le pot toujours posé sur sa têt et il sortit une main de la nappe pour le poser ailleurs.

"-Stiles? Derek? appela Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh shit! On est morts! souffla Stiles en regardant son amoureux qui se cachait comme il le pouvait.

-Tais toi!

-Stiles? appela de nouveau son meilleur ami."

Scott aperçut un bout de chaussure dépasser de la nappe qui traînait sur le sol. Il souleva lentement celle-ci et il tomba sur un Stiles et un Derek à quatre pattes, dont un recouvert de crème glacée.

"-Euh... désolé de vous demander ça mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à quatre pattes sous une table avec de la... glace et de la chantilly dans les cheveux?

-Ah non mais Scottie, y a que moi qui ai de la glace et de la chantilly dans les cheveux.

-Ca explique tout...

-Non mais en fait on cherche ma ... mon...

-Son... ses... clefs de voiture, mentit Derek.

-Oui voilà ! Je les ai perdu en mangeant. Tu crois que je les ai avalées? Oh my god ! Ce serait terrible ! Autant pour mon ventre que pour ma pauvre petite jeep !

-C'est quoi qui dépasse de ta poche, Stiles? demanda Scott en pointant le porte-clef qui pendait.

-Oh bah tiens ! Mes clefs ! Si c'est pas génial ça ! Merci Scottie ! On peut être sûr qu'elles ne sont pas dans mon ventre maintenant !

-Oui, c'est une bonne chose, murmura son ami en fronçant une seconde fois les sourcils.

-Bon beh salut Scottie ! On se voit plus tard !

-Oui c'est ça, on se voit plus tard..."

Scott était tout déboussolé : que faisait son meilleur ami au restaurant, caché sous une table avec Derek Hale? C'était... étrange.

"-Oh god Derek... la boulette ! souffla Stiles quand il fut sûr que son meilleur ami ne pouvait plus les entendre de là où il était.

-Tu as de la glace dans tes cheveux, et la chantilly sur le bout de ton nez te donne un air à croquer.

-En parlant de glace... je peux en avoir une autre s'il-te-plaiiiiiit? quémanda l'humain."

oOo

Après cet épisode plutôt chaotique, nos deux amoureux vécurent un tas d'autres aventures, plus bizarres et mignonnes les unes ques les autres. Effectivement, fort était de constater que notre cher Stiles avait des lubies bizarres. D'ailleurs, ce n'était une nouveauté pour personne qui côtoyait cet hyperactif. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Derek, il avait pris l'habitude de l'entraîner avec lui dans des ennuis pas possible, mais il "ne le faisait pas exprès". Un Stiles banal n'est pas un Stiles.

Sa relation avec le lycanthrope resta secrète un long moment. L'humain n'avait pas honte de son homosexualité, il avait juste honte de l'avouer à son entourage. Derek ne lui forçait pas la main, il attendait que son petit-ami soit prêt. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais eu à révéler leur petit secret à quiconque : celui-ci avait juste fini par être découvert avec le temps. La discrétion ne faisant pas partie des qualités de l'adolescent.

Peter se doutait de quelque chose depuis un moment : Stiles passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Hale, dans la chambre du neveu de l'ex alpha. Les week-end, les vacances, les soirées, les journées... et quand on frappait à la porte du loft en plein milieu de la nuit : on pouvait être sûr que c'était l'humain. Ca ne ratait jamais.

"-Stiles... il est 3h du matin. Tu pouvais pas venir à un autre moment? Demain par exemple, demanda un Peter en pyjama apparemment fatigué.

-Nop ! Faut que je parle à Derek !

-Derek dort... Ca pouvait pas attendre demain?

-Nop!"

Et comme à son habitude, le plus jeune se faufilait derrière l'oncle de son copain et courait jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier en sautant les marches de l'escalier quatre en quatre.

Cette nuit-là, quand Stiles pénétra dans la chambre de Derek, quelle ne fût pas son agréable surprise de le découvrir dans les bras de Morphée, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un bras pendant dans le vide.

Un sourire attendri prit place sur les lèvres du cadet. Derek était tellement mignon quand il dormait, même quand il ne dormait pas d'ailleurs. Mais quand il se laissait aller, quand il était détendu, toute forme de stress et de douleur obscure disparaissait : le jeune loup était apaisé.

L'adolescent se contenta de s'approcher lentement du lit de son amant pour embrasser tendrement la comissure de ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime"

Il ne lui disait jamais à voix haute, il réservait ces quelques mots pour un moment tout choisi, il ne voulait pas les dire bêtement.

Stiles quitta ses chaussures et son pantalon et se glissa sous les couvertures, se lovant bien contre son amoureux.

Peter passa devant la porte de la chambre de son neveu restée entrouverte. Il risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et tomba sur un Derek endormi et un humain serré contre lui, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

"-Stiles... murmura Peter."

Le dénommé Stiles sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre Peter.

"-Tu sais... on n'est pas encore en hiver, termina le lycanthrope."

Puis il referma la porte.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Derek découvrit un Stiles dans son lit. Ca ne l'étonnait même plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. 11H58. L'heure du déjeuner. Il secoua légèrement son amant pour le réveiller.

"-Hmm... Derek laisse moi dormir encore un peu, murmura le cadet.

-Nop, debout la marmotte ! Je crois bien qu'on va manger des patates pour le déjeuner..."

Le simple mot "patate" suffit à Stiles pour se lever d'un bond.

"-Des patates!? Où ça?"

oOo

"-Ferma la bouche Stiles ! Ta patate pourrait s'échapper sinon! ricana Derek en observant l'homme attablé en face de lui.

-Tu n'auras jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes patates, Derek ! Tu m'entends? Bien sûr que tu m'entends! Avec tes oreilles de loup-garou sur développées tu ne peux que m'entendre ! Inutile de nier ! Et de toute façon, ma patate je l'ai avalée toute crue !"

Derek défia son amoureux du regard et en un mouvement, il piqua une patate dans l'assiette de Stiles et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

"-AU VOLEUR! AU VOLEUR! Peeeeeter ! PETER! Viens ici tout de suite ! Je suis victime d'une infamiiiie !"

Ledit Peter entra dans la pièce, levant les yeux au ciel face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

L'adolescent était à genoux sur la table, fourchette et couteau en main, essayant de faire ouvrir la bouche à Derek pour récupérer un bout de sa patate. Mais le lycanthrope ne se laissait pas faire et il chatouillait l'hyperactif pour le faire lâcher prise. Ce qui marcha. Stiles se retrouva par terre, du verre cassé autour de lui.

"-Tu m'as appelé pour CA? s'insurgea l'oncle de Derek.

-Mais... il m'a piqué ma patate, Peter !"

oOo

En ce samedi, journée shopping pour Derek et Stiles car ce dernier clâmait être en manque absolu d'habits et affirmait même qu'il allait terminer nu comme un ver. Il avait donc littéralement traîné son amant dans le centre commercial le plus proche.

Le couple entra dans une première boutique dans laquelle l'adolescent se jeta voracement sur les vêtements de sport pour s'acheter le nouveau maillot des Mets.

"-Tu as déjà un maillot des Mets, non? lui demanda le loup-garou

-Mais celui-là c'est le nouveau et il est juste PARFAIT Derek ! s'exclama l'autre en brandissant sa trouvaille. Je vais de ce pas l'essayer!"

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour Derek de bouger, Stiles se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après, prestement vêtu du maillot de son équipe de baseball préférée.

"-Il me va bien? demanda t-il à son amoureux.

-Super, oui, acquiesça le premier en admirant le cadet.

-Bon alors je le prends !"

Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins, tant et si bien que Derek avait la tête qui tournait à force de courir partout. Il s'assit sur le premier siège qu'il trouva pour se reposer un peu en attendant Stiles.

Celui-ci qui était d'humeur joueuse, comme d'habitude, décida de quitter le magasin discrètement et de se cacher dans une autre boutique. Il courut dans le centre commercial, manquant de s'étaler par terre à chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour voir si Derek l'avait repéré. Apparemment non. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son copain, le pensant toujours dans la cabine d'essayage.

Le temps qu'il s'aperçoive de sa disparition, Stiles était déjà loin.

"-Bon sang ... mais il est passé où encore?"

Le jeune Stilinski se trouvait à l'autre bout du centre commercial, essayant divers pantalons en attendant que Derek le retrouve.

Le lycanthrope cherchait l'odeur de son amant, s'approchant de plusieurs boutiques pour essayer de dénicher ce petit farceur. Il finit par flairer son odeur et il entra dans le magasin. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes l'endroit où Stiles était caché et il le découvrit bien tranquillement assis dans une cabine, en caleçon, une pile de pantalons retournés à côté de lui.

"-Et bah ! T'en as mis du temps à me retrouver ! J'aurais pu me faire enlever et mourir, ou me faire violer ou... je sais pas moi ! lança t-il.

-Tu étais parti à l'autre bout du centre commercial et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de mal je serais venu te "sauver".

-Bah ouais non mais j'allais pas me cacher dans la boutique d'à côté quand même !

-Ca m'aurait arrangé.

-Mouais! Avoue que tu as trouvé ça drôle!

-Ce qui va être moins drôle c'est de replier tous ces pantalons ! le nargua Derek en montrant la quinzaine de vêtements par terre.

-Mais tu vas m'aider, pas vrai?

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Non.

-Non?

-Non.

-Mais allez Derek ! Sois gentiiiiiiiiiiiil !"

A force de supplications, le loup-garou finit par céder et il s'installa à côté de Stiles dans la cabine pour l'aider à tout replier.

"-T'as intérêt à me récompenser pour ma gentillesse, le prévint le jeune Hale en souriant.

-On verra si tu continues à être gentil !

-Je vais continuer à être gentil, lui assura Derek.

-Bon chien ! s'amusa Stiles en lui caressant la tête.

-Eh vous deux ! Je vous prie de sortir de cette cabine immédiatement ! Elle n'est faite que pour une seule personne ! s'exclama une foix féminine à l'extérieur."

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent avant de sortir docilement en souriant à l'employée du magasin, comme si de rien n'était. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot.

oOo

Et puis un beau jour, après cinq ans de relation, notre jeune couple prit la décision d'adopter un enfant. Un magnifique bébé âgé de six mois à peine, en pleine santé. _Andrew_. Il changea leur vie à jamais. Il unit leur couple, il scella leur union. Il fit leur _bonheur_.

oOo

Derek Hale, assis à côté de son fils Andrew, sourit en se remémorant ce flot de souvenirs. Il revoit le visage de Stiles, celui avec qui il est resté pendant des années, celui qui la supporté, la aimé, la aidé. Celui qui a été là pour lui, et qui est toujours là, présent dans son coeur à jamais.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous embrasse fort et à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !


End file.
